


Грязная игра

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077877">«Особой награды для Старскрима»</a>. Старскриму подливают афродизиак и собираются попользовать. Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязная игра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32025) by Geminigirl83. 



> Предупреждения: бессюжетный прон, немного нон-кона, тройничок, интерфейс-игрушки, коннект под действием наркотика (если считать за таковой афродизиак), минет, римминг. Система порт-коннектор, мокро и липко. Возможен некоторый ООС Мегатрона.  
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Старскрим брёл, пошатываясь, по слабо освещённому коридору Немезиса, держась одной рукой за гудящую голову, а другой опираясь о стену. Это было странно. Весь день он чувствовал себя нормально и не мог понять, почему на него неожиданно нахлынули головокружение и жар, а схемы словно опаляло пламенем, отчего по лицевым пластинам и грудной броне струился конденсат. Затем он вспомнил свой последний куб энергона, который чуть раньше в тот же день преподнёс ему один из эрадиконов. Энергон был немного странным на вкус, но сикер решил, что он был просто несвежим. Ему не хотелось верить, что один из его подчинённых добавил что-то в его энергон. Кто мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы сыграть над ним такую шутку?

Старскрим не помнил, кто именно дал ему тот энергон. Но он не мог разорвать всех эрадиконов на кусочки за такую выходку – Мегатрон его самого на клочки порвёт. Значит, ему просто придётся найти способ предельно портить жизнь каждому эрадикону на корабле, пока кто-то из них не сдаст ему виновника.

Сикер сделал ещё шаг, и его ноги подкосились, когда по его паху внезапно прокатилась волна жаркого покалывания. Он с ужасом осознал, что в его энергон добавили ни что иное как афродизиак, и его Искра вспыхнула от возбуждения, распирая грудные пластины и требуя высвобождения. Старскрим опустил взгляд, и его оптика расширилась от ужаса при виде смазки, сочащейся по его бёдрам из стыков паховой брони. Он рухнул на пол, как только новая волна покалывания обрушилась на его интимные места, и заскрёб когтями по полу и стене, изо всех сил пытаясь снова подняться на ноги.

\- Что с вами, воздушный командующий?

Он поднял взгляд и зарычал, увидев нависшего над ним Нок Аута, и напрягся, когда рядом с медиком нарисовался Брейкдаун.

\- Вы плохо выглядите, - со смешком заметил Нок Аут. – Вам нужна помощь?

\- Не от вас двоих, - злобно огрызнулся Старскрим.

\- Ну как же, Лорд Старскрим, - фыркнул Нок Аут. – Я не могу оставить вас без присмотра, когда вам очевидно нужна медицинская помощь. Это бы противоречило моральному кодексу медика.

\- Нет у тебя никаких моральных кодексов, - прошипел Старскрим.

Брейкдаун рассмеялся и угрожающе шагнул ближе.

\- Не упрямьтесь, Лорд Старскрим. Мы с Нок Аутом о вас позаботимся.

Сикер забился и разразился ругательствами, когда Брейкдаун поднял его, заорал и яростно забрыкался, когда боевик погладил его корму, и затрепетал, когда пальцы боевика стали мокрыми от его смазки. Пока его несли, он наблюдал, как Нок Аут кружил рядом с ними, разглядывая сикера наполненной вожделением оптикой, и его Искра сжалась в страхе. Его злило, что Нок Аут смотрел на него, как на какого-то дешёвого интер-бота. Нок Аут и Брейкдаун слыли настоящими садистами в медотсеке, а с возвращением Мегатрона Старскрим лишился права вмешиваться в их действия, даже в те, что были направлены на него самого. В его нынешнем положении он не мог им воспротивиться, и он был полностью в их власти.

Прохладный металл вдавился ему в спину, когда его опустили на ремонтную платформу, и Старскрим задёргался в панике, когда на его запястьях и лодыжках защёлкнулись наручники. Из платформы выдвинулись держатели, поднимая и разводя его ноги, раскрывая его пах и корму, залитые смазкой, стекающей в голубую лужицу на платформе. По его спинному каркасу прошла волна дрожи, когда Нок Аут оказался меж его разведённых ног, и он заскрежетал дентапластинами, когда медик приласкал его подрагивающие бёдра. Брейкдаун встал позади него, хватая его за шлем и заставляя наблюдать за каждым движением Нок Аута.

\- Бедняжка Старскрим, - ласково пропел Нок Аут, куснув бедро Старскрима и заставив сикера зашипеть. – Вам наверняка так больно. Тот химикат, должно быть, творит настоящий хаос в ваших системах. Посмотрите, какой вы влажный.

\- С-стой… ннгх… ты знаешь?! – вырвалось у Старскрима. – Вы… вы двое это сделали!

\- Виновны по всем пунктам, - рассмеялся Нок Аут. – Мне всегда хотелось затащить вас к себе на платформу, но я знал, что этого никогда не случится – если только вас к этому не подтолкнуть. Вы считаете себя настолько выше нас, наземных мехов. Думаю, вас нужно проучить за вашу заносчивость.

Алая оптика Старскрима загорелась злобой, и он заорал:

\- Я убью вас за это! Обоих убью!

\- Я так не думаю, - хмыкнул Брейкдаун, наклонившись и лизнув щёку Старскрима, и сикер отдёрнулся в отвращении. – Мегатрон никогда этого не допустит. Нок Аут – бесценный медик, а поскольку я – его любимый ассистент, то я тоже бесценен. К тому же, у вас нет никакой власти ни над нами, ни над кем-либо ещё на этом корабле.

\- Я заместитель главнокомандующего! – заорал Старскрим. – Отпустите меня сию же секунду, или…

\- Оставьте эту фальшивую браваду, - укоризненно посоветовал Нок Аут. – Если вы хотите позвать кого-то на помощь – на здоровье, но кого вы станете звать? Мегатрона? Саундвейва? Вы противны им обоим. Никто не придёт вам на помощь, - он слизнул ручеёк смазки с бедра Старскрима, смакуя на глоссе сладкий привкус. – Кроме того, вам нечего бояться. Мы вас подразним, это уж будьте уверены, но это будет не больно… по крайней мере, не слишком.

\- Хмм… а может, вам это даже понравится, - мурлыкнул Брейкдаун.

\- Я бы сказал, ему уже нравится, - прошептал Нок Аут. – Я едва его коснулся, а он уже истекает смазкой. До чего же хочется открыть эту панель и поиграть с его портом...

\- Нет! Нет! Прекратите! – зарычал Старскрим. – Уберите от меня свои грязные серво!

\- Просто расслабьтесь и дайте нам развлечься, - хихикнул Нок Аут. – Доктор прописал.

Пытаясь выдраться из наручников, Старскрим с содроганием наблюдал, как Нок Аут выудил откуда-то голубой виброгенератор устрашающих размеров и потёр его кончиком паховую пластину сикера. И завопил, когда вибратор включился: и без того напряжённый кабель сикера запульсировал, а стенки порта крепко сжались. Тем временем в руках Брейкдауна оказался серебристый виброгенератор меньшего размера, и Старскрим выгнулся над платформой и взвыл, когда синий мех скользнул игрушкой по его грудному отсеку.

Не в силах управлять собой из-за афродизиака, воздействующего на его системы, сикер раскрыл паховые щитки и грудные пластины, обнажая свой твёрдый кабель, влажный порт и полыхающую Искру. Эхо отчаянного крика разлетелось по отсеку, когда гигантский виброгенератор Нок Аута надавил на его порт, а меньший генератор Брейкдауна проник в его колотящуюся Искру. Неожиданное давление на его неподготовленный вход было медленным и мучительным, а генератор, дразнящий его Искру, сводил его с ума от похоти и стыда. Огромный генератор, который в него старались впихнуть, был гораздо больше, чем коннектор любого из его прошлых партнёров, вдвое больше, чем у Мегатрона, и он осознал, что игрушка не войдёт в него, не причинив боли или не повредив его нежный порт. Его вход был узок, и Нок Аут прилагал усилия, чтобы всё-таки протиснуть наконечник внутрь.

\- Н-нгх! Прекрати! Он не поместится! – взвыл Старскрим. – Он слишком большой! Нхх! Хватит!

Нок Аут ухмыльнулся.

\- Расслабьтесь. Я же медик, не забыли? Он поместится, хотя окантовка вашего порта может при этом немного порваться.

\- Да запихни его туда, - рыкнул Брейкдаун, зловеще блестя оптикой. – Хочу увидеть, как его порт растянется.

Старскрим напрягся и вскрикнул от ужаса, когда Нок Аут надавил виброгенератором сильнее, и крепко сжал оптику, готовясь к жуткой боли. Но внезапно генератор отдёрнулся, за ним последовал сдавленный болезненный звук, и игрушка, скользящая по его Искре, тоже исчезла. Открыв оптику, он обнаружил Мегатрона, держащего Нок Аута над полом за горло, и Брейкдауна, склонившегося в смиренном поклоне.

\- Что здесь творится?! – рявкнул Мегатрон.

\- М-мой Лорд… мы всего лишь… развлекали Лорда Старскрима, - выдавил Нок Аут, когда когти Мегатрона начали передавливать его шейные кабели.

\- Неужели? – проворчал Мегатрон, отбрасывая Нок Аута на пол. – Я и не знал, что Старскриму нравится общество таких… ничтожных подчинённых.

\- Ну… ему и правда нравится, - буркнул Брейкдаун с нотками раздражения.

Оптика Мегатрона сузилась, и он отвесил Брейкдауну удар наотмашь, от которого синий мех отлетел и растянулся на лотках с медицинскими инструментами.

\- Следи за своим тоном, иначе я раздавлю твою убогую Искру за такую дерзость!

\- П-простите, мой Лорд, - прохрипел Брейкдаун.

Старскрима заколотило от страха, когда Мегатрон повернулся к выходу.

\- Мой Лорд! Прошу вас, не оставляйте меня здесь!

Мегатрон оглянулся и проворчал:

\- Мне показалось, ты был вполне доволен происходящим. Вся платформа практически залита твоей смазкой.

\- Меня опоили! – всхлипнул Старскрим. – Эти два психопата привязали меня и собирались заняться со мной интерфейсом против моей воли! Я велел им прекратить, но они не слушались! Я не хочу этого! Пожалуйста! Помогите!

Ему было всё равно, как отчаянно и жалко звучали его слова. Он был готов на всё, лишь бы освободиться, даже умолять того, кого ненавидел больше всего на свете. От злости и страха по его щекам скользнули капли омывателя, когда в его процессоре мелькнули ужасающие мысли о том, как Мегатрон оставляет его на милость Нок Аута и Брейкдауна. Мегатрон никогда не отличался милосердием и обладал нездоровым чувством юмора. Несколькими месяцами ранее Мегатрон вместе с Саундвейвом отконнектил Старскрима на виду у всех десептиконов на борту Немезиса. С Мегатрона сталось бы остаться и посмотреть, как эти два меха будут его насиловать. От этой мысли его едва не стошнило.

Мегатрон уставился на Нок Аута и Брейкдауна тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Вы опоили моего заместителя и напали на него?

\- Напали – такое сильное слово, - хмыкнул Нок Аут.

Рванувшись вперёд, Мегатрон сграбастал Нок Аута за шлем и впечатал его лицом в стену, и медик заорал от боли. Когда же Брейдаун подполз ближе, пытаясь молить о пощаде, Мегатрон пнул его в подбородок с такой силой, что сломал ему челюстные сервоприводы.

\- Если бы вы двое не были ценны как медики, - прорычал Мегатрон, - я бы поотрывал руки и ноги вам обоим. Но это не значит, что вы избежите наказания. Возможно, в следующий раз вы подумаете дважды, прежде чем нападать на тех, кто выше вас по званию.

\- В-вы… защищаете Старскрима, мой Лорд? – пролепетал Нок Аут. – Почему?

\- Хотя временами он и бывает невыносим… он всё равно остаётся вашим командующим, - рыкнул Мегатрон, - и разбираться с ним могу только я. Никто кроме меня или Саундвейва не имеет права прикасаться к нему без моего позволения. Запомните это. Ещё одна подобная выходка, и вы попрощаетесь с жизнью.

Нок Аут и Брейкдаун склонили головы, когда Мегатрон прошёл мимо них и нажал кнопку на краю ремонтной платформы, освобождая Старскрима от наручников. Тот с облегчением подскочил с платформы и едва не упал, потеряв равновесие от головокружения, но Мегатрон поймал его и подхватил на руки, заставляя сикера покраснеть. Ему было стыдно, что он выглядел таким слабым перед Мегатроном, и ещё хуже – поскольку тиран вынес его из медблока и понёс по коридорам. Он напрягся всем корпусом, сообразив, что его несут в направлении личного отсека повелителя.

\- Лорд Мегатрон… спасибо… что… помогли мне… но я в состоянии дойти до своего отсека, - пробормотал Старскрим.

\- Замолкни, Старскрим, - проворчал Мегатрон. – Тебя опоили. Я не могу оставить тебя одного.

У сикера вырвался смешок.

\- Мой Лорд… уж не волнуетесь ли вы, что кто-то другой может…

\- Я сказал тебе заткнуться, - предупреждающе прошипел Мегатрон.

Отключив вокалайзер, зная, что в данный момент не стоило испытывать терпение Мегатрона, сикер обмяк в его объятиях и хранил молчание до самого отсека десептиконского лидера. Он заскулил, когда его усадили на широкую платформу и массивные когти легко развели ему ноги. Его корпус прошибла дрожь, когда Мегатрон слизнул смазку с внутренней стороны его бёдер, а вокалайзер издал недовольное ворчание, поскольку Мегатрон намеренно не касался его всё ещё обнажённых кабеля и порта.

\- Такой нетерпеливый, - со смешком заметил Мегатрон.

\- Не моя вина, - рыкнул Старскрим; новая порция смазки просочилась из его порта и излилась из его кабеля.

\- Хмм… да… полагаю, двойная доза афродизиака… - начал было Мегатрон.

\- Д-двойная доза?! – завопил Старскрим. – Откуда вы… стоп… вы тоже подсунули мне дозу этой дряни?!

Мегатрон вздохнул.

\- Ты так долго меня избегал. Я подумал, что ты сам придёшь ко мне… если дать тебе к этому небольшой стимул. Я не знал, что Нок Аут и Брейкдаун тоже собирались что-то долить в твой энергон. О, не расстраивайся так. Ты должен быть мне благодарен. Я уверен, что теперь твои перезагрузки будут гораздо мощнее.

\- Благодарен?! – рявкнул Старскрим. – Ты, шла… гах!

Мощные когти вцепились в его горло и с силой сжали, обрывая его ругань и заставляя задохнуться. Мегатрон навис над ним, сверля тяжёлым взглядом, и Искра сикера забилась сильнее от ужаса.

\- Выбирай слова аккуратнее, сикер, - мрачно произнёс Мегатрон, - если не хочешь быть наказан.

\- Н-нет, - проскулил Старскрим, цепляясь за руку Мегатрона. – П-прошу… в-воздухозаборники… не работают…

Порция свежего, прохладного воздуха хлынула в горло Старскрима, как только его отпустили, и он схватился за свои помятые шейные кабели. Он взвизгнул, когда когти Мегатрона прошлись по его правому крылу, ожидая, что тиран вывернет или разорвёт тонкий металл. В прошлом Мегатрон неоднократно разрывал его крылья или отрывал их от корпуса совсем, в наказание за его неудачи. Для него стало шоком, что Мегатрон продолжил нежно ласкать его крыло и даже лизнул законцовку. Нежность всегда нервировала сикера. Обычно она означала, что Мегатрон задумал что-то особенно гадкое,  совсем как несколько месяцев назад.

\- Кто присоединится к нам на этот раз? – пробормотал Старскрим.

\- Никто, - ответил Мегатрон, покусывая крыло Старскрима. – Сегодня ты мой.

Было время, в самом начале войны, когда в их отношениях существовала нежность. Старскрим был юн, восхищён могучим лидером и готов на всё что угодно, чтобы угодить своему кумиру. Он не знал интерфейса до того, как вошёл в ряды десептиконов, и с радостью отдал Мегатрону свою невинность. Это было приятным воспоминанием, от которого его Искра до сих пор вспыхивала возбуждением. Даже будучи безжалостным военачальником, Мегатрон был с ним нежен, заботясь о том, чтобы он испытывал только удовольствие. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы эти мгновения продлились подольше, но стоило ему начать подвергать сомнению тактику Мегатрона и пытаться выставлять себя равным тирану, как всё изменилось. Доверие Мегатрона к нему пошатнулось, и Старскрим начал зариться на всё большую и большую власть, за что неоднократно получал угрозы и избиения. Он сам поражался, что всё ещё сохранял своё звание, и до сих пор не мог понять, зачем Мегатрону было оставлять его при себе, особенно после его недавних попыток убить тирана.

Его размышления были прерваны, когда Мегатрон огладил его другое крыло и осыпал это крыло поцелуями, постепенно перемещаясь к шее, и сикер склонил голову набок, предоставляя лучший доступ к своему горлу и подбородку. Ему казалось, что каждую его деталь, которую поцеловали или лизнули, охватывало жаром. Он не мог поверить, как легко его корпус отвечал на прикосновения Мегатрона, но на сей раз он мог списать это на афродизиак, и он застонал, когда гладкая глосса проследила его шейные кабели влажной полоской снизу вверх, а тёплая ладонь на его крыле передвинулась выше и прижалась к его щеке.

Его голову чуть наклонили, и Мегатрон жадно припал к его губам. Он застонал в поцелуй, чувствуя, как нарастает покалывание в паху, и задрожал, когда глосса Мегатрона проникла в его рот и сплелась с его глоссой во властном танце. Он обхватил ногами бёдра Мегатрона, потираясь кабелем и портом о броню тирана и оставляя на ней следы голубой жидкости. Мегатрон хрипло простонал ему в рот и прервал поцелуй, наблюдая за сикером с довольной ухмылкой. Старскрим знал, что выглядел неподобающе, постанывая от желания и отчаянно пытаясь хоть как-то потереться о тирана, чтобы унять пульсацию между ног. И ему было всё равно. Его процессор заволокло туманом похоти из-за афродизиака, и всё, чего он сейчас хотел – перезагрузиться, ощущая Мегатрона глубоко внутри себя, но тирану, похоже, было интересно лишь дразнить его. Он заскулил, когда Мегатрон провёл влажной глоссой по его шее и плечу, грудному отсеку и, наконец, коснулся его Искры. Он слегка выгнулся, подаваясь ближе к дразнящему рту, смыкая когти на шлеме Мегатрона и принуждая его опустить лицо глубже в его раскрытый грудной отсек.

\- Ш-шлак! – вскрикнул Старскрим, когда глосса Мегатрона скользнула в центр его Искры.

Его Искра мощно запульсировала вокруг извивающейся глоссы, и его корпус накрыло взрывом блаженной перезагрузки. Старскрим бессильно упал на платформу, задыхаясь, из его грудного отсека поднимался пар. Вынув глоссу из Искры сикера, Мегатрон поднял на него взгляд и ухмыльнулся, увидев всё ещё тлеющее желание в оптике своего заместителя. Сев на платформе, он отщёлкнул паховую броню и застонал, когда его подрагивающий кабель выдвинулся из-под щитков. Он уже собирался было приказать Старскриму доставить ему удовольствие, но сикер сам проворно подполз ближе и наполовину погрузил его коннектор в рот.

\- Ннгх… да… Старскрим! – прошипел Мегатрон.

Старскрим всегда точно знал, как ублажить и как раздразнить его, и вскоре в его процессоре не осталось ничего, кроме бессвязных обрывков мыслей; сосущие движения и умелая глосса не оставили ему другого языка, кроме стонов и вздохов. Старскриму же, хотя он никогда бы не признался в этом Мегатрону, нравился его вкус, нравилось ощущение его гладкого кабеля у себя во рту, и он уделил глоссой особое внимание чувствительной нижней части наконечника. Он издал глубокое, горловое урчание и был вознаграждён содроганием бёдер и громкими стонами. Старскрим взвизгнул, но был заглушён крупным коннектором у себя во рту, когда Мегатрон ухватил его тазовую секцию и поднял, укладывая стройные ноги себе на плечи; из-за неудобного угла сикер слегка подавился. Его каблуки вонзились в спину Мегатрона, когда глосса тирана обвела окантовку его порта медленными, нежными кругами, и он тихо постанывал, заглушённый вздрагивающим коннектором, который продолжал толкаться ему в рот.

\- Нравится, Старскрим? – со смешком осведомился Мегатрон. – Хотя, полагаю, с полным ртом ты всё равно не сможешь мне ответить.

Старскрим отозвался негодующим ворчанием и оцарапал дентапластинами чувствительный кончик кабеля Мегатрона, заставляя тирана зашипеть и вздрогнуть. В отместку Мегатрон нырнул глоссой в пульсирующее, сладкое тепло его порта, скользя клыками по нежной окантовке. Старскрим тут же дёрнулся и вскрикнул, и жадно втянул его коннектор в рот, пока он запускал глоссу глубже, вылизывая сжимающиеся стенки и сглатывая брызнувшую из порта острую на вкус смазку.

Старскрим издал задушенный стон, когда гибкая глосса оставила его порт. Едва его опустили обратно на платформу, он развернулся на спину и закинул свои длинные ноги на основания бёдер Мегатрона. Вскоре он почувствовал, как острые когти, скользкие от его собственной смазки, дразняще поглаживают его вход, и впился когтями в колени Мегатрона.

\- Хватит дразнить меня! – рыкнул Старскрим. – Ты мне нужен, хочу тебя… ннгх!

Влажный палец скользнул в его порт, и он застонал, приподнимая бёдра, пытаясь втолкнуть его поглубже, желая большего. Вслед за первым пальцем Мегатрон протиснул внутрь второй, подвигал ими, ощущая, как порт Старскрима сжимается вокруг них, и вскоре ввёл третий, чтобы раскрыть сикера ещё немного. От стонов, вызываемых его действиями, и ощущения гибкого корпуса, извивающегося у него на коленях, его кабель отвердел ещё сильнее.

Старскрим почти запротестовал, почувствовав, как пальцы извлекают из его порта, и задохнулся, когда Мегатрон приласкал его бёдра и тазовую секцию, прежде чем ухватить их и подтянуть его ближе.

Он мог слышать лишь тяжёлые удары собственной Искры и шум энергона в аудиодатчиках, когда твёрдый кабель Мегатрона проник в его порт. Первое движение всегда было для него слишком ярким, и он вонзил когти в бёдра Мегатрона так сильно, что из магистралей, проколотых острыми кончиками его когтей, проступил энергон, пока кольцо его порта растягивалась вокруг входящего в него коннектора.

От острой боли в стыках бедренных пластин Мегатрон зарычал и толкнулся глубже, смакуя ощущение горячего, влажного, гладкого порта сикера, покачивая бёдрами вперёд-назад в медленном ритме, который исторгал из Старскрима тихие стоны. Он мягко провёл ладонью по скользкому от конденсата бедру и ухмыльнулся, когда Старскрим под ним вздрогнул и заскулил. Дюйм за дюймом он приблизился к паху сикера и, наконец, сомкнул ладонь на вздрагивающем кабеле и принялся доставлять удовольствие партнёру, наслаждаясь теснотой его порта, в равномерном ритме заполняя его снова и снова.

\- Ш-шлак… да… ооо да… - простонал Старскрим.

Ему казалось, что весь его корпус был охвачен пламенем, и он активно подавался навстречу толчкам, желая почувствовать, как твёрдый коннектор вторгается в него снова и снова, наслаждаясь тем, как Мегатрон заполнял его до предела. Старскрим дёрнул бёдрами, когда ладонь Мегатрона задвигалась на его кабеле, и откинул голову назад и зашёлся в громких стонах, когда покалывание в его паху превратилось во вспышки электричества.

Мегатрон наблюдал в восхищении, как Старскрим подходил всё ближе и ближе к разрядке. Он не мог отрицать, что Старскрим был прекрасен в порывах страсти, и ему бы хотелось, чтобы сикер был более покладистым, чтобы они могли разделять такие ночи снова и снова. Быть может, ему стоило почаще подсовывать Старскриму афродизиаки. Но его размышления о том, что делать с коварным сикером, вскоре рассеялись, когда гладкие стеночки, пульсирующие вокруг его кабеля, с силой стиснулись на нём, и он вскрикнул и бешено вколотился в сикера, наконец растеряв жалкие остатки своего самоконтроля. От мощных толчков и усилившегося трения в порту Старскрим взвыл и вцепился когтями в плечи Мегатрона, притягивая тирана в яростный поцелуй, жадно сплетая их глоссы, двигаясь навстречу каждому толчку лидера десептиконов.

\- Старскрим… нгх! – зарычал Мегатрон, прижимаясь губами к губам Старскрима.

Они достигли разрядки вместе, их корпуса столкнулись друг с другом со скрежетом металла и эхо их криков наполнило отсек, когда блаженство вспыхнуло в них жарким взрывом. Жгучая, пульсирующая боль в Искре и паху Старскрима утихла, и его грудные пластины сомкнулись, когда его Искра уменьшилась в размерах, растратив своё возбуждение.

\- Теперь я… могу идти, повелитель? – выдохнул Старскрим, пытаясь сползти с колен Мегатрона.

Мегатрон же вовсе не собирался ослаблять хватку на корпусе своего заместителя.

\- Нет. Может потребоваться несколько дней, чтобы ты… пришёл в норму. Останешься здесь.

Искушение заспорить было велико, но Старскрим знал, что это было бесполезно. Если уж Мегатрон принял какое-то решение, то ни за что его не изменит, а Старскриму вовсе не хотелось получать по шлему за пререкания.

\- Сложи крылья, - приказал Мегатрон.

Старскрим фыркнул, но подчинился, заёрзав, когда его сняли с кабеля Мегатрона и уложили на бок. Он нахмурился, когда Мегатрон устроился у него за спиной, обвивая массивной рукой его талию, и охнул, когда кабель тирана скользнул обратно в его порт.

\- Теперь никуда не денешься, - со смешком сообщил Мегатрон, легко проводя губами по плечу Старскрима и забавляясь тем, как сикер надулся и затрепетал в его руках. – Отдыхай. Тебе понадобятся силы позже, Старскрим.

 

Конец


End file.
